


Between Blood Red and Steel

by LazyDaydreamerX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Fan Games, Pokemon Xenoverse
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hugs, Mental Health Issues, These poor kids didnt deserve any of this, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDaydreamerX/pseuds/LazyDaydreamerX
Summary: Or alternate title: Someone get these kids some therapyDuring his time in Hypelion City Kay tries to find a moment of peace from all the music and sounds, but his roaming leads him to a person he didn't expect to find in the city, and judging by Tray’s expression, neither did the other boy.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Between Blood Red and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Am I seriously going to write fanfic about a pokemon fan game? Yes I am. But that one is so fucking good with such amazing characters that I really can’t hold myself back. Anyway, I don't think there will be anyone who is going to find this, let alone read this, but if you see this at least check out the game it came from. Pokemon Xenoverse is so fucking amazing.

Kay knew that Hypellion city would be loud, but he didn't think it would be this loud. 

The music continues to echo through the streets no matter where he goes, and the concert of Wallace Daddy hasn't even started yet!

But that doesn't seem to dampen the enthusiasm of the crowd or the band currently using the stage for their opening act.

The main event will probably start soon, but Kay really wants to have a moment of peace before he meets up with the gym guy who he still doesn't know the name of.

It's quite a change to be in a big city like this after growing up in a small farm, and with every day he searches the world for his dad, he misses it a bit more.

To tell the truth he hasn't really thought much about the events on the train, of meeting Victor, seeing that Tyranitar, of what he found out about his father.

But in a way it helps to motivate him. Now that he finally knows who attacked his dad, he finally has a defined goal he can strive for, a road he can follow.

‘And the next time he won't get away. By then my team will be stronger than that bastard could ever imagine. And once I got him he won’t have another choice but to tell me where he holds dad captive.’

He feels Alter flare up inside him as his anger ries, but he manages to push it down.

‘No use letting his energy in a place like this. I will get to that next time I met that bastard.’

While he is deep in his thoughts he slowly notices the noise die down, finding himself in a small side alley far off from the main plaza of the city.

It's surprisingly quiet here for how many houses are around him, but that probably means that all the people just went to the concert already.

But in the silence, the steps echoing through the streets, approaching him from behind are really easy to pick up on, just quiet enough that it's obvious the creator doesn't want to be heard.

With an abrupt spin Kay turns around, pokeball already in hand to confront any potential attackers, but he can't help the surprised sound he releases when he spots the person behind him.

“Trey?! What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same thing. I didn't expect to find you in a place like this.” The cyborg says in his usual, slightly aloof voice that Kay knows him for. “I didn't exactly take you for the kind of guy who would spend their time in a dump like this.” Trey says as he gestures to the overflowing trash cans around them.

“I just wanted to get away from all the nose, that's all. Its not like I enjoy this kind thing.” But he also regrettably didn't have enough time to go back into the forest, so it had to be enough for now.

“But what are you yourself doing here?” Kay asks the other, getting a slight scowl in response.

“It's not like I want to be here. Victor is planning another move in the jungle to the west and forces me to come along. I’m trying to get as far away from him as I can while he does the preparations.”

Kay watches the other’s face darken with every word, frustration and anger pooling of him in waves.

But one thing doesn't add up for Kay. “Why- why don't you just run away then? If you don't want to follow Victor’s orders? Or even actively fight against him?”

Trey lets out a small, defeated sounding huff. “Do you really think I didn’t try that already? Do you really think I would let myself be pushed around like this if I had another choice?!” The last words end in a shout, the teen punching the wall beside him with so much force that cracks begin to form in the concrete.

“I have tried so many things, but nothing worked out! When I try to run they find me with the implanted trackers. I try to fight them, they sap all the energy from my body. Like I’m some kind of pathetic pet for them!”

Trey’s clenched fists tremble with his anger, averting his eyes to the side to avoid Kay’s gaze, his dark hair falling to cover his face.

“Trey…” Kay’s voice is near silent, his eyes unable to leave the other boy.

He slowly approaches the other with careful steps, laying his hand on the other’s shoulder, but the cyborg is hitting it away as soon as their skin touches, jumping back from Kay with a fearful look in his eyes.

“Don't- Don't touch me!” He shouts, pushing Kay against the wall beside them. “I don't need you to patronize me!” The boy yells, his arm pressing the redhead’s throat to hold him against the wall, but not hard enough to actually hurt him.

“I will get away from them eventually, and I won't have to rely on someone like you to do it! I don’t need anyone's help!” With that Trey releases him and turns around to stomp out of the alley.

But before Kay can stop himself his hand reaches out again, this time finding its place at the rim of the cyborg's jacket, trying to avoid shocking the other with a direct touch.

“What do you-” The boy turns around in a harsh movement, but his voice breaks as he sees the other’s face, tears about to fall from Kay's deep blue eyes. 

“How can I not want to help you?! What happened to you is horrible! How could I just stand here and watch suffer like this!” 

Trey looks visibly overwhelmed with this situation, awkwardly standing there with Kay’s hand still tight on his clothing. “You- Uhm. What-”

He doesn't get to finish as Kay moves to catch the cyborg in his arms, hugging the other’s body as close as he can.

Tray freezes under the touch, but Kay doesn't let up, staying still till he feels the other’s body slowly relax, the arms shifting up to awkwardly rest on Kay’s back, silently basking in each other’s warmth.

Eventually it's Kay who breaks the silence. “I don't know what they did to you, and I won't push you to tell me, but I won't let them continue what they are doing. They already took away one person I care about, and I won't stand by and watch as they do it again.”

He raises his head to look into Trey’s mismatched eyes, staring into the deep red and brilliant gold with pure determination. 

“Why- Why would you do something like this. Why would you do something like this for me?” Tray asks in a weak voice, barely above a whisper, his head dropping so it barely hovers over Kay’s shoulder, just shy of touching, but still close enough that the redhead can feel the heat radiating off the cyborg’s body.

Key carefully raises his hand to the black haired boy’s head, his fingers finding their way into the orange strands of the other, gently combing through the surprisingly soft hair as he lowers the cyborg's head onto his shoulder.

Trey stays silent through all of it, his body letting out small shakes as he clutches his fingers into Kay’s jacket, the grip tight enough that the redhead thinks he might actually rip into the cloth.

Kay continues to gently run his hand through the black hair of the boy as he feels dampness spread through the fiber on his shoulder, but doesn't comment on it, trying his best to ground the other with his gentle touch, rubbing soft circles on the other’s back.

The redhead doesn’t know how long they stand like this, but he already misses the touch when Trey slowly moves away from him. 

The cyborg's eyes are still red, desperately trying to stop more tears from falling, but somehow he seems lighter than before.

“I- I have to go now, or they are going to get suspicious.” the odd eyed boy says, getting a small nod in return, splitting apart after one last gentle combing through the cyborg’s hair.

“Okay, but I will go right after you as soon as I can. I won't leave you alone with those psychos if I can do anything against them. Please just make sure you stay safe till then.” Kay tells him, sounding as determined as he can manage, even with the storm of emotions still flying around in his mind.

Trey just gives him a small nod, his hand reaching out for a moment but drawing it back before it can make contact, then turning around and running out of the street, disappearing behind the corner.

Kay stays behind a bit longer, trying to sort out his thoughts, even if he knows it will be a vain attempt. This is not something he will be able to forget any time soon.

‘Don't worry Trey. I will make sure to get you away from these guys. They will never be able to touch you again.’

He clenches his hand in determination, feeling a protective drive flare up in him, accompanied by a flood of anger.

But with the anger, as always, he feels his other side rise in power, but this time, it seems weirdly in tune with his own mind.

“Even you think we should protect him, right Alter?” He doesn't exactly get a response, but he definitely feels a protective drive rise up in him that feels different from his own, but just as fierce.

Kay can't help the small smile that makes his way on his face. ‘Next time, text time this all be over. I promise, Trey.’

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it! Lets see if this will stay as the only one or if I will make this a series once motivation hits again.


End file.
